La luciole et les sanguinaires
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: [HIATUS] Hotaru est une danseuse. Suite à l'incident provoqué par Luffy à Sabaody, Hotaru se retrouve sur le bateau de Kidd. L'équipage est heureux d'accueillir une superbe danseuse. Sauf que voilà, Hotaru est un homme. Parodie Mary-Sue. KiddxKiller et surprises.


Loan vous présente :

_« La luciole et les sanguinaires »_

**Personnages principaux** : Hotaru (OC), les Kidd pirates

**Couple**** principal** : (à venir) Kidd/Killer (plus quelques surprises)

**Genre** : Humor/Adventure

**Type** : Fanfiction à chapitres

**Rating** : T à M (pour langage explicite et relations poussées)

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ est l'œuvre de Oda Eiichiro. Hotaru est une sorte de parodie de tous ces OCs à la limite du Mary-Sue qui pullulent dans le fandom français, sorti tout droit de ma tête.

**Chronologie** : Après que Luffy ait frappé un Tenryuubito à Sabaody.

**NdLoan** : Cette fiction pourrait être considérée comme une parodie Mary-Suesque, mais se veut surtout humoristique.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**I - La luciole rencontre les sanguinaires**_

* * *

— Non mais t'es qui _toi_ ? _Comment_ t'es arrivée à bord ?

— J-Je… Eh bien…

— Killer, bute-la.

— A-Attendez ! Je pourrais vous être utile… Non ?

Les pirates s'échangèrent des regards entendus. La danseuse trembla dans les voiles de ses vêtements, collée contre le mur de bois trop raide pour son dos délicat. Papillonnant de ses grands cils, elle cherchait des yeux compatissants, mais sans les trouver, malheureusement. Une grande perche en bas-résilles se pencha vers Kidd, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier souffla du nez, puis s'en alla, levant une main en déclarant un « Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais j'vous préviens, si elle gêne, elle crève. » Le grand blond masqué – Killer – le suivit. Les hommes du Captain restèrent là, leurs regards lubriques fixés sur la jeune femme.

_Mais… attendez un peu. Peut-être que cela va trop vite pour vous ? Oh je sais ! Rembobinons un peu, vous comprendrez mieux. Alors…_

**.x.**

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Vous entendez ?

— Un gros boum !

— Puis le silence !

— Ah ! Des coups de feu !

— Et maintenant des cris !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les esclaves se lançaient des regards paniqués, sans comprendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme qui passait sa journée à boire se leva, se débarrassa de son collier comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire collier de nouilles et ouvrit la cage dans laquelle ils étaient tous enfermés. Le géant l'observa s'en aller sans rien dire, tandis que les autres restaient muets, estomaqués. S'il pouvait s'échapper aussi facilement, pourquoi était-il resté enfermé là ?

— Restez-là un moment.

Personne n'osa le contredire, aucun ne bougea, tous se serrèrent, légèrement apeurés. Cet homme devait être très fort. Il partit, sans rien dire de plus. Le géant esquissa un geste pour le suivre. Pascia, la jolie danseuse aux longs cheveux bleus, le retint de sa main délicate, en chuchotant d'une voix un peu trop aigue : « N'avez-vous pas entendu, monsieur ? Restez-là s'il vous plait, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas, c'est peut-être dangereux… » Le géant éclata de rire, posant son énorme paume sur la tête de la danseuse, lui indiquant que tout irait bien. Les autres esclaves ne pipèrent mot, tandis que le géant se dirigeait à son tour vers la scène d'exposition.

Pascia se tourna vers une autre danseuse, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Assise par terre, l'autre haussa les épaules, puis ramena ses genoux contre sa voluptueuse poitrine. Se jetant à ses pieds, Pascia la serra contre elle.

— Hotaru ! C'est affreux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe hein ?

Un horrible bruit de tissu déchiré résonna dans les coulisses. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le géant. L'immense toile tendue derrière la scène était lacérée en son centre, laissant désormais un passage vers la salle. Les esclaves tendirent l'oreille pour essayer de saisir ce qu'il s'y passait. Quelques secondes, un immense fracas retentit, les faisant sursauter. Quelqu'un murmura : « Tous les hommes de la garde se sont écroulés ! »

Pascia resserra son étreinte contre son amie qui se laissa faire, tremblant elle aussi légèrement. Un bruit terrible qui fit frissonner tous les esclaves retentit peu après. Un collier avait été activé et le cliquetis fatal brisait le silence qui s'était installé. Petit à petit, les _bips _allaient crescendo. Une goutte de sueur dévala le dos de chaque personne présente. Seul le vieil homme, près de la sirène restait complètement stoïque. Il leva la main vers le collier de la créature des mers. Pascia et Hotaru fermèrent les yeux, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Le temps sembla se suspendre puis…

**! BOUM !**

Pascia ne put retenir un cri. Les autres esclaves sursautèrent tous d'un seul homme. Peu après, un homme en slip de bain surgit de nulle part et leur balança le trousseau de clés qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur liberté. Pleurant de joie, chacun aida un autre à se débarrasser de ses chaines. Quelques-uns restèrent derrière, pour observer ce qu'il allait se passer, d'autres préférèrent s'en aller. Pascia tira Hotaru par le bras, l'emmenant dehors. L'autre la suivit sans rien dire, partageant visiblement la joie de son amie de pouvoir être libre à nouveau.

— Attends ! Attends ! Regarde, trois hommes sont sortis !

— Non, Hotaru, viens ! Ils vont à nouveau nous attraper ! Je ne veux pas que celui qui m'a achetée me retrouve.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ces gars-là semblent plutôt forts. Oh ben ça alors ! Regarde ! Des têtes qui volent !

Pascia se colla contre le dos de son amie.

— Et des armes ! Ça alors ! Regarde Pascia !

— Oui, oui, j'ai bien vu… Je t'en prie Hotaru ! Fuyons !

La danseuse aux cheveux bleus commença à courir, prenant la main de son amie et la tirant vers elle pour qu'elle la suive, lui hurlant de se dépêcher. Hotaru ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des objets qui volaient dans les airs. Bizarrement, elle trouvait ça beau. Tendant le cou, la danseuse essaya de voir ces pirates qui osaient braver les Marines. Mais Pascia tira un peu plus violemment son bras, et Hotaru fut obligé de la suivre.

**.x.**

— Où sommes-nous ? Quel Grove ? Oh pitié, Hotaru, dis-moi que nous sommes en sécurité !

— Tu plaisantes ? Un amiral va arriver ! Attends… Regarde, là : Grove 52.

— La zone touristique ? Oh quel soulagement…

Pascia s'écroula, rassurée. La rumeur circulait rapidement, ainsi les gens parlaient déjà de la venue d'un amiral. Hotaru se dirigea vers un café, ayant envie de savoir ce qui se disait de plus. Après tout, les esclaves n'avaient pas tout vu. Son amie se leva en râlant un peu, puis lui courut après, encore un peu sur ses gardes, craignant de voir surgir son acheteur. Cependant, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles, les touristes étant plus préoccupés par ce qu'il se disait sur ce garçon qui aurait – le fou ! – frappé un Tenryuubito.

Assises dans un coin discret, sirotant un thé glacé, les deux jeunes filles discutaient. Pascia commençait doucement à faire des projets pour l'avenir. En face d'elle, Hotaru restait plutôt silencieuse, ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat cachant partiellement son visage. Plus loin, des hommes les fixaient, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, rendant la danseuse loquace quelque peu mal à l'aise. Hotaru se leva, entourée d'une aura menaçante. Pascia coupa le débit de ses paroles, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Cette dernière, d'un geste gracieux, ramena ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis détailla les deux jeunes gens de ses yeux verts. Elle s'approcha ensuite de leur table, faisant un geste discret de la tête signifiant à son amie de la suivre.

— Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous, messieurs ?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard excité, puis acquiescèrent. Pascia lançait des regards interrogatifs à son amie, mais cette dernière faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, discutant avec les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hotaru s'excusa, elle devait aller se rafraichir, et demanda à Pascia de l'accompagner. Les deux filles s'enfuirent par une porte de derrière. Elles coururent le plus vite possible vers un autre Grove, puis se retrouvèrent finalement au dernier Grove de la zone des boutiques.

Pascia s'appuya contre un bâtiment, essayant de reprendre son souffle, traitant son amie de folle. Cette dernière répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent, qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Un tintement de pièce résonna doucement aux oreilles de la danseuse.

— Mais… Tu leur as volé leur bourse ?!

— Juste celle du grand blond. Ils pourront payer les boissons et n'auront pas d'ennuis comme ça. Rien qu'une petite perte d'argent.

— Mais… Hotaru ! Ce n'est pas…

— Nos vêtements nous font trop remarquer !

Pascia soupira. Son amie n'avait pas vraiment tort, après tout. Leurs voiles, leurs brassières, leurs bijoux, pouvaient les trahir.

— Je vais acheter deux, trois trucs. Reste cachée, on ne sait jamais.

Hotaru ne laissa pas le temps à Pascia de répliquer et se dirigea vers une boutique plutôt modeste. La danseuse restée seule dehors fit son possible pour ne pas paniquer. Apercevant un journal, elle l'attrapa et s'assit sur une caisse, faisant semblant de lire tout en observant les alentours. Agir normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle priait mentalement Hotaru de se dépêcher…

Cette dernière entra dans le petit magasin de vêtements. Certains habits n'étaient pas très chers et tout à fait convenables. Hotaru en choisit quelques-uns et fila vers une cabine, la plus éloignée, pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. La glace lui renvoya son image, qu'elle trouva horrible. Ses beaux voiles, fichus ! Maculés de boue et de poussières, déchirés par endroits, ils ne pouvaient être sauvés. Sortant sa tête de derrière le rideau, la danseuse héla la vendeuse.

— Pourrais-je enfiler de suite les vêtements que je vais acheter ?

— Oh, bien sûr, si vous le souhaiter…

— Je jetterais ceux que je porte, je pense vous prendre tout ce que j'ai choisi, je dois juste vérifier qu'ils me vont ! »

La vendeuse sourit, apparemment heureuse de vendre plus qu'un t-shirt souvenir, sa boutique étant dans un endroit moins exposé et donc peu visitée. Hotaru lui rendit son sourire puis ferma le rideau derrière elle. S'approchant du miroir, la danseuse passa une main sur son visage. Lorsque ses doigts fins passèrent sur son menton, elle sursauta.

— Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Hotaru jeta un œil rapide dans la boutique. Une vieille dame était entrée, discutant passionnant avec la vendeuse, qui ne prêtait plus attention à sa cliente. Parfait. La danseuse attrapa ses longs cheveux fins, les ramena en un lourd chignon au-dessus de sa tête, puis entreprit de se débarrasser de ses bijoux qu'elle enroula dans un des voiles qui entouraient son bassin. Celui-là, elle le garderait. Hotaru inspira tout en fixant son image en face d'elle. Puis, brusquement, elle plongea sa main dans son décolleté… Pour en sortir deux volumineuses prothèses, puis elle desserra sa brassière, laissant apparaître son torse imberbe de jeune homme de dix-neuf ans.

Hotaru garda son regard rivé sur sa poitrine désespérément plate, puis soupira avant de continuer à se déshabiller. Faisant glisser sa jupe sur ses longues jambes fines, le garçon observa quelques secondes son corps masculin nu. Quelle tête ferait Pascia en l'apprenant ? Après tout, il avait un physique androgyne beaucoup plus beau que certaines femmes elles-mêmes. Un sourire en coin, il passa ses mains sur ses petites fesses rebondies qui rendaient folles de jalousie certaines de ses amies danseuses.

— Est-ce que ça va là-dedans ?

Hotaru sursauta, cachant par réflexe son sexe pendouillant. Fronçant les sourcils, il maudit mentalement cette fichue vendeuse. Il essaya de prendre un ton le plus agréable possible pour répondre.

— Oui, oui. Pourriez-vous jeter ça, s'il vous plait ?

Son bras passa derrière le rideau. Hotaru se plaqua au maximum contre la paroi opposée de la cabine. La vendeuse attrapa les voiles sales et disant que « oui bien sûr, tout de suite ». Le jeune homme soupira, puis se dépêcha d'enfiler un t-shirt de la marque Criminal. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi le prix était si bas pour un vêtement si cher : un petit trou sous l'aisselle gauche. Ce magasin devait revendre les mauvaises marchandises. Hotaru haussa les épaules, il savait un peu coudre, et était trop heureux de pouvoir porter un vêtement normalement si cher qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se le payer autrement. Il replaça ses prothèses qui finissaient de parfaire son côté féminin. Enfilant un jean moulant, puis de nouvelles bottes en cuir noir ciré aux talons vertigineux.

Lorsqu'il sortit, la vieille commère discutait toujours avec la vendeuse. Hotaru s'approcha du comptoir en souriant. Les deux femmes se turent en voyant la sublime créature s'avancer vers elles, avec une démarche de chatte marchant sur un fil.

— Je vous prends ça, ainsi que les vêtements dans ce sac.

— Vous êtes magnifique !

Hotaru sourit, les compliments, on n'en avait jamais assez, et le jeune homme en cherchait toujours.

— Ça vous fera… 10 000 Berrys.

La vendeuse s'inclina très bas lorsque sa cliente quitta la boutique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait acheté plus qu'un seul vêtement ! Et puis, elle était sûre que cette superbe créature devait être une personne connue. D'accord, elle venait faire des emplettes dans sa boutique de reventes, mais c'était sûrement par besoin de discrétion ! Elle aurait dû la prendre en photo…

**.x.**

Hotaru se hâta, il devait retrouver Pascia. Une petite angoisse le prit à la gorge lorsqu'il crut s'être perdu, mais fut bien vite rassuré en apercevant une chevelure bleue cachée derrière un journal. Le jeune homme lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui fit sursauter la danseuse.

— Hotaru ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Je… Oh ! Comme tu es belle !

— Je t'ai trouvé ça, je pense que c'est ta taille.

— Merci ! Tu surveilles, dis ?

Le travesti acquiesça puis s'appuya contre le coin du haut bâtiment derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés. Pascia se changea rapidement, mettant la petite robe rose et les sandales à talons que lui avait choisis Hotaru. La danseuse fit un tour sur elle-même.

— Comme elle est mignonne ! Merci !

Pascia colla un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit. Au même moment, une explosion retentit, suivie de cris.

— L'amiral Kizaru est sur l'île ! Il se bat contre les rookies à plus de 100 millions !

La danseuse s'agrippa au bras d'Hotaru. Les deux jeunes femmes – enfin, vous comprenez… – sortirent de l'ombre du bâtiment, quelque peu perdues. Que devaient-elles faire maintenant ? Le travesti essaya de deviner quel endroit de l'île était le plus sûr, en se référant aux cris, mais le tumulte empêchait la bonne analyse de l'information.

— Hotaru… Que faisons-nous ?

— Cherchons un bateau !

— Un…bateau ?

— Pour fuir l'île, nous devons partir ! Alors, nous allons monter clandestinement sur un des navires amarrés près de l'île. Allez viens !

Hotaru attrapa la main de son amie, qui ne put protester. A vrai dire, Pascia était apeurée, et pas débrouillarde pour un sou. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur l'autre danseuse. Mais cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher, si ? D'accord, de méchants chasseurs les avaient capturées, puis vendues comme esclaves, et ensuite les esclaves s'étaient échappés. Mais personne ne pouvait leur reprocher de vouloir être à nouveau libres !

— Attends Hotaru ! Tu vas vers les Groves de non-lois !

— Je sais.

— N-Non !

Pascia se dégagea de la prise de son amie. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait cette dernière derrière la tête !

— P-Pas un bateau pirate ! Hotaru !

— C'est la meilleure solution. Réfléchis ! Nous n'avons plus d'argent ! Si nous montons sur un navire de la Marine, ils nous prendront pour des criminels. Mais des pirates n'auront rien à nous reprocher, au pire ils nous prendront pour des leurs et nous prendront dans leur équipage !

— Ou nous tueront ! Et je ne veux pas devenir pirate !

Hotaru fit une grimace. Parfois, cette nana lui donnait envie de la baffer. Fort.

— Tu veux redevenir esclave ?

— Non. Ni pirate ! Je veux vivre convenablement !

Le travesti eut un rictus plein d'ironie. Avec le métier qu'elle faisait ? Allons bon. Pour quelques Berrys de plus, Pascia faisait plus que seulement danser... Vivre convenablement ? La bonne blague !

— Et moi je veux vivre tout court. Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Pascia fronça les sourcils, retenant celle qu'elle pensait être son amie par le bras.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ! S'il te plait, Hotaru ! Viens, allons chez les Marines. »

Hotaru soupira bien fort. Plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de la danseuse, il lui ordonna de le lâcher. Pascia obéit, légèrement effrayée par le ton dur employé. Le jeune homme lui cracha alors la vérité en face. A savoir que : « Franchement, tu m'pompes l'air, Pascia. » Cette dernière, choquée, resta plantée sur place tandis que son ancienne amie avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait en courant vers un Grove dangereux.

**.x.**

Hotaru marchait prudemment, une fois arrivé à destination. Débarrassé de la danseuse ascendante sangsue, il pouvait respirer un peu. Il avait eu une dette envers Pascia, mais avait considéré que lui ramener de nouveaux vêtements pour être plus discrète lui avait rendu la pareille. Le travesti serrait contre lui son voile contenant ses bijoux, essayant de se hâter sans en avoir l'air, toujours sur le qui-vive. Des hommes le sifflaient sur son passage, mais Hotaru n'avait pas le temps de flirter. Et puis, aucun ne méritait son attention, et il n'était pas d'humeur à vouloir piéger qui que ce soit. Il vola même un sac à un passant, y fourrant son paquet et les voiles qu'il avait chipé à Pascia sans en avoir l'air. Il y avait même quelques Berrys. C'était toujours bon à prendre.

Caché derrière un de ces arbres immenses, un navire lugubre attira son attention. Jetant un regard autour de lui, Hotaru s'en approcha. Un homme avec une drôle de dégaine faisait le guet devant le bateau. Légèrement problématique. Le jeune androgyne s'approcha encore, risquant d'être vu, puis se baissa derrière un rocher, réfléchissant à un plan. Plus loin, on pouvait entendre le vacarme des batailles qui devaient avoir lieu entre les Marines et ces rookies à cent millions.

Hotaru se déshabilla, roulant son pantalon et son t-shirt en boule, puis se vêtit des voiles de Pascia, moins sales et déchirés que ne l'avaient été les siens. Il passa aussi ses bijoux autour de son cou, de ses poignets, de ses chevilles… Ses bottes et ses vêtements échouèrent dans le sac en toile qu'il ferma le mieux possible grâce au petit lacet. S'assurant que ses prothèses étaient bien en place, Hotaru prit une grande inspiration, puis sortit de sa cachette. Le pirate ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le travesti se mordit la joue. Comment attirer son attention ? Une pierre à ses pieds lui donna une idée. Le rocher s'écrasa deux secondes plus tard sur le tronc d'un arbre. Victoire, cela alerta le guet… qui tourna la tête du mauvais côté.

— Non mais quel abruti…

La _danseuse _chercha une autre idée. Et surtout, elle – _il_, pardon – se sentait légèrement vexé que cet imbécile de pirate ne remarquât pas la sublime créature adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, essayant d'attirer lascivement son attention. Et surtout – _surtout_ – il ne se rabaisserait pas à l'appeler en faisant « Youhou ! » d'une voix suraiguë. Bon, trouver un autre plan. Une autre pierre, mais la lancer où ? Hotaru ne vit pas d'autre solution que…

— ARGH !

Puis un plouf. Hotaru espéra seulement que le pauvre n'ait pas mangé un de ces fruits du démon dont il avait souvent entendu parler ces derniers temps, et n'allait pas mourir noyé. Ah ! et puis que la pierre n'ait pas creusé un trop grand trou dans le crâne du pauvre homme. Le travesti tendit le cou. Heureusement, le pirate était assommé sur la plage, tête tournée vers le ciel, et il n'y avait aucune mare de sang, même toute petite, sous son crâne. Hotaru courut vers le navire par l'opposé, son sac sur l'épaule. Il monta sans réelle peine sur le bateau pirate. Deux moussaillons ronflaient, imbibés de rhum, affalés contre le bastingage.

Le bois du plancher craqua légèrement sous le passage de la danseuse travestie. Il entra dans la cabine principale en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration qui s'était quelque peu accélérée dès qu'il avait poussé la porte. Un silence étonnant régnait dans le petit couloir, Hotaru frissonna. Sa main fila dans le sac de toile, y prenant le t-shirt. Il l'enfila, frissonnant un peu moins. Alors que le jeune homme avançait, un grincement de porte résonna dans le couloir, figeant Hotaru sur place. Ce dernier se retourna lentement, pour faire face à un… zombie ?!

— AAH !

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Pétrifié, Hotaru n'osait bouger. Yeux écarquillés, il fixait le pirate en tremblant. Cet homme au visage plein de cicatrices était franchement effrayant ! Et ces dreads, quel mauvais goût... Par un geste de survie stupide, il se jeta sur ce dernier en hurlant comme un idiot. Le pirate ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Et l'assomma.

**.x.**

Hotaru porta une main à son crâne douloureux. Il tenta de se remettre les idées en place, puis sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était entouré d'hommes à l'air patibulaire. Ah. En voici un problème. Le travesti n'avait pas prévu de se faire repérer de la sorte. Son plan, obsolète désormais, était de se cacher jusqu'à être sûr d'être loin de Sabaody. Il aurait joué de son charme féminin pour séduire le capitaine, puis se serait échappé lors de la prochaine escale. Sauf que lorsqu'Hotaru reconnut le capitaine, il déchanta très vite. _Eustass « Captain » Kidd_. Voici un second problème. Soudain, le jeune _homme_ réalisa quelque chose. Il baissa rapidement les yeux mais fut rassuré de voir que seules ses mains étaient ligotées, et qu'_apparemment_, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment une _femme_. Ses vêtements couvraient toujours son corps, et ses prothèses étaient en place. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

— Non mais t'es qui _toi_ ? _Comment_ t'es arrivée à bord ?

— J-Je… Eh bien…

Hotaru chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais ne put que bafouiller sous le regard assassin du Captain. Il déglutit.

— Killer, bute-la.

Un homme masqué souleva son poing. Lorsque l'androgyne aperçut la lame, il crut s'évanouir encore. Vite, trouver un argument !

— A-Attendez ! Je pourrais vous être utile… Non ?

Bon, ce n'était pas peut-être le meilleur des arguments, mais au moins, le grand blond masqué baissa son arme, lançant un regard – enfin on le supposait – à son capitaine. Les autres pirates s'échangèrent des regards entendus. La _danseuse_ trembla dans les voiles de ses vêtements, collée contre le mur de bois trop raide pour son dos délicat. Papillonnant de ses grands cils,_ elle_ cherchait des yeux compatissants, mais sans en trouver, malheureusement. Une grande perche en bas résille se pencha vers Kidd, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier souffla du nez, puis s'en alla, levant une main en déclarant un « Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais j'vous préviens, si elle gêne, elle crève. » Killer le suivit. Les hommes du Captain restèrent là, leurs regards lubriques fixés sur la jeune _femme_.

Hotaru leur offrit un sourire timide travaillé. Des ricanements résonnèrent dans la petite pièce. Ah non ! Etre repéré de suite, ok, mais le secret sur son sexe découvert, pas encore ! Se levant précipitamment, le travesti les foudroya du regard. Comment osaient-ils le regarder – enfin _la_, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au courant – ainsi ? Il avait son honneur d'homme... de femme... de… Bref, il avait son honneur. Se faire violer par une dizaine de gus mal fagotés, non merci. En plus, il avait besoin de se refaire une petite beauté. Sa fuite pour la liberté l'avait fait suer. Quelle horreur.

Alors que le prisonnier essayait de trouver un stratagème pour quitter cette pièce et trouver une salle d'eau – y en avait-il une, au moins ? – le zombie qui l'avait assommé se fraya un passage entre ses camarades et attrapa un peu abruptement la main de la danseuse travestie, l'invitant sans demander son avis à le suivre. Hotaru crut que son bras allait lui être arraché, aussi le suivit-il docilement. Le zombie l'emmena à travers le long couloir. Puis s'arrêta brusquement sans prévenir. Hotaru se cogna contre son dos.

— Vous dormirez ici. C'est un débarras. C'est très petit. Il y a un hamac. Et de quoi se laver.

— M-Merci… ?

— Bienvenue.

Hotaru le fixa sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre. Bienvenue ? Juste comme ça ?

— Euh… Eh bien… Vraiment ?

Le pirate lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le travesti développa.

— Je fais partie de l'équipage ?

— Oui. Maître Kidd a accepté.

Hotaru eut un petit sourire en coin. Il entra dans la pièce étroite, remarquant que son sac était posé sur le hamac tendu près d'un hublot sale. Le zombie ne l'avait pas suivi, restant dans le couloir. Le pirate fraichement nommé tourna sur lui-même, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y avait, derrière un petit mur, des sanitaires. Une douche à l'hygiène douteuse prenait une grande place de la chambre, cachée par une sorte de paravent troué.

— Mais… Cette pièce ?

— Pour les prisonniers. Les otages. On a rien de mieux.

Après une courte pause, il ajouta « Pour une fille. » Hotaru ne fut pas étonné. Comment des hommes aussi… primaires pouvaient-ils penser à aménager une pièce confortable pour un dos délicat et féminin ?

— Ah… Bon, je m'y ferai.

Hotaru ne trouva rien à ajouter. Et puis, ce zombie n'était franchement pas loquace. Le travesti pensa rapidement à une certaine danseuse aux cheveux bleus, trouvant qu'elle pourrait prendre un peu exemple sur lui ; et lui sur elle. Il tenta tout de même de réengager une ultime conversation.

— C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

— Heat.

Pas enchanté, rien. Oh, et lui c'était Hotaru, au cas où… Non ? Tant pis. Le jeune homme sourit simplement, et le pirate prit congé. Il sembla hésiter un instant, sous le regard quelque peu surpris du nouveau membre de l'équipage.

— Si vous… avez un problème… venez me trouver.

Hotaru allait le remercier avec effusion lorsque Heat ajouta :

— C'est Maître Kidd qui m'a chargé de vous.

Ah d'accord. La danseuse travestie leva la main en souriant pour le remercier. Il ferma la porte lorsque le pirate disparut de l'encadrement de la pièce. Hotaru était légèrement vexé de l'indifférence de Heat. L'androgyne courut vers la glace – sale, elle aussi – pour vérifier. Non. Il était beau. Enfin belle. Enfin… Superbe. Son charme était intact, alors pourquoi ce zombie coincé du bulbe n'y avait pas – même un peu ! – succombé ? Mais maintenant, plus urgent, une douche ! Une caisse était posée sous le hamac. Caisse qu'Hotaru poussa contre la porte. On ne savait jamais. Il se déshabilla en hâte et fila sous la douche. L'eau était glaciale, mais au moins n'était-ce pas de la boue ou quelques saletés que ce soient. Sous le jet d'eau, Hotaru sourit. Se lavant le corps à un endroit stratégique – enfin vous comprenez – son sourire s'élargit. Le jeune homme changea ses plans. Rester sur le navire un peu plus longtemps que prévu ne serait peut-être pas mal. Son 'gaydar' s'était grandement affolé en présence de l'équipage. Il semblait bien que plusieurs hommes ici cachaient leur véritable nature, et Hotaru allait les aider à se révéler.

Il allait s'éclater !

* * *

_A suivre !_

* * *

**Un peu de bavardages **_(lecture conseillée)_** :**

Et voici la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction, _pas du tout sérieuse_, se veut humoristique. Tout ce que vous lirez ne sera absolument pas sérieux. Je le répète, ceci est surtout une _parodie_ de Mary-Sue, et de_ clichés_ sur les gays. Je ne suis absolument pas contre les fanfictions avec des OCs (quand ils sont bien créés, et j'insiste sur le verbe _créer_), ni homophobe !

Il n'y aura _pas_ de rythme de _publication défini_, car cette fiction est surtout un défouloir. Ah et si vous aimez les _20 façons_, vous retrouverez en Hotaru un peu de la chieuse de cette fanfiction là ! L'humour est un peu le même.

A propos des personnages : _Hotaru_ est un prénom que l'on retrouve dans certains mangas, aussi bien pour des personnages féminins que masculins. Il signifie bien _luciole._ Je cherchais un nom joli, mais d'animal aussi, pour que le titre sonne comme un parodie de conte.

_Pascia_ est bel et bien le nom de la danseuse 'in canon' vendue lors des enchères.

_Heat_ est le nom officiel du mec cracheur de feu de l'équipage de Kidd (celui avec les dreads et le sourire 'Glasgow'), d'après le _One Piece Blue Deep Databook_. Dans le fandom, il se faisait appeler Eddy (ou Eddie) jusque-là. Tout comme _Wire_ est le nom officiel du grand mec aux bas-résille et à la fourche (dans le fandom : Bat-chan ou Batchan).

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, positives ou non !


End file.
